


Intercultural Communication

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Hand porn, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Intercultural Communication

It takes a lot for Spock to get bored. Boredom is an emotion, and one he's learned to control like all the others. There are plenty of methods, mostly centring around narrowing one's focus tightly to any available stimulus. And he's tried that, he really has, tried to focus on the Ambassador's words and their significance, but this is a culture given to speeches and multiple formal (meaningless) declarations preceding any actual content in a diplomatic engagement, and Spock's eyes are starting to glaze over. Next to him, McCoy fidgets, his boredom much more obvious. He doesn't really need to be here, but once he'd sat at the table there was no changing his mind, and he's paying the price. 

They've been seeing each other for a few weeks, now. It's all very discreet, very proper. Spock had wanted to court McCoy in the most appropriate human fashion, and so they had their first "date" on shore leave and when McCoy suggested "getting a room" Spock demured, deciding that such a course of action would be highly improper on a first date (much as his desire had flared up at the suggestion, and much as he's thought about McCoy in positions that can only be described as...compromising). They've shared a few kisses, but not much more. Spock's been promising to demonstrate the Vulcan rituals of flirtation and affection, such as they exist, but he just hasn't gotten around it. Yet.

It's with an almost Jim Kirk-calibre mischievousness that Spock lets his right hand wander, finding McCoy's resting on the chair next to his thigh. He keeps his eyes fixed on the Ambassador as he turns McCoy's hand over, slowly strokes two fingers over McCoy's in a Vulcan kiss. He doesn't see McCoy's reaction, but he does feel a slight twitch of the doctor's fingers before he hesitantly returns the gesture. Spock repeats it, and then traces the fingertip of his index finger from the heel of McCoy's hand upward, along the palm, veering down and left for a moment to trace a line in the rough skin and then flipping the finger to retrace his steps, sliding back up the palm with his fingernail. When he reaches the join of index and middle finger, he hesitates, then ever so slowly pushes his finger into the tight space, his fingertip sliding down the back of McCoy's hand as the rest of his finger penetrates the divide. The friction between his skin and McCoy's, the arousal he can feel vibrating under McCoy's skin through touch telepathy, is intensely affecting, and his first thought is to pull his hand away immediately, before this goes too far. 

But McCoy isn't the type to shy away from risk, and it's the most exciting thing going at the moment. So, as Spock pulls his finger back, before he can free it entirely, McCoy's fingers tighten and fold down, trapping it. When Spock's hand stills, McCoy loosens the hold, and then, maintaining the configuration of their fingers, slowly strokes the thin web of skin between his fingers back and forth, along the length of Spock's finger from knuckle to tip. Spock hopes his shiver isn't visible to the delegation. He's almost beyond caring. 

Spock can practically feel McCoy's smirk through the mental connection as both of his fingers gently fold over the back of Spock's hand. The next slide is even slower, McCoy's rough fingertips stroking the skin of Spock's hand until they reach the base of the finger, and then it's the sides of McCoy's fingers sliding along Spock's like a pair of scissors, until it's just three fingertips barely touching. It's here, when Spock is quite seriously about to lose it, that McCoy returns to more human methods, letting all four fingers slide down in between Spock's, interlacing and squeezing when their palms touch. And now, they are simply holding hands, and that is what Spock will tell himself as he tries to will away his erection, tries not to think too hard about what he might suggest when they're back in McCoy's quarters, alone. That's what he'll tell himself.


End file.
